Dean (Berwick Saga)
Dean (ディアン Dian) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. Dean is a volunteer fighter from Sarria. He is quiet and reserved, but harbors strong resentment for the Raze Empire. In-Game Recruitment * Mercenary: '''Available automatically from the 2nd turn of A Reason to Fight, then appears in the Mercenary Guild. * '''Permanent: Have him kill 60 enemies, Izerna must be alive. Base Stats Growth rates |30% |25% |0% |30% |9% |80% |} Promotion Support Relationships Supports *No One Supported by *Izerna: +1 Hit Dean is one of the best combat units in the game, only rivaled by Ouro and Sherpa. From the moment he joins, Dean has exceptional combat prowess. His offensive parameters are quite good, and while his defense is moderately low, it is made up for with his high HP, allowing him to take a decent beating before needing to be healed. With an Iron Axe equipped, he has a 30% chance of activating Adept at base, and his high speed enables him to double most enemy types when he uses Desperation. Most importantly, Dean is the only recruitable unit that has Vengeance, granting him both an 'enemy phase' (or the closest equivalent in Berwick) and substantially boosting his damage output. The skill also makes him great for dealing with particularly dangerous and durable bosses, as he can easily punch through their defenses. It is the use of this skill that grants the player the possibility of defeating Chaos in Chapter 3 (though there is still a great deal of risk involved) and makes Dean a good counter to him in the final chapter. Later in the game, Dean gets very potent weaponry in the Tabarzin (which combos very well with Desperation) and the Pugi (which he obtains once he permanently joins), the latter serving as his personal weapon and granting him an extra attack in battle, similar to Reese's Lord Gram. He is one of the best units for dispatching Assassins lategame once he obtains Fortune thanks to these two weapons. He is also able to use the Hammer, which lets him cut down Armor Knights and Gigas Knights like a hot knife through butter and his exceptional speed grants him cut-through very quickly, allowing him to counterattack crossbowmen, thrown weapon wielders, and even bow users at 1 range. Another major strength of Dean's is his incredible ease of use. He is one of the easiest mercenaries to permanently recruit, as his excellent availability and amazing offense make getting the required 60 kills on him an easy task. Dean's promotion is also trivial to get; his high starting axe skill and its very high growth make the 30 axe skill requirement extremely easy to meet and his amazing combat means it's also easy to feed him the 11 levels he needs. In ranked runs, Dean's point to the Happiness rank is one of the easiest to get, as it only requires him to promote to obtain. In summary, Dean is one of the best units in the game thanks to his extremely high offense and incredible ease of use, only occasionally held back by his lack of a horse and occasionally his mediocre defense. Gallery File:Berwick dean.jpg|Dean's portrait. Dean Axeslayer.png|Dean's portrait as an Axeslayer. BerwickFighter.png|Dean's battle model as a Fighter Category:TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga characters Category:Male Characters